


Two Queens

by Allerleirauh



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allerleirauh/pseuds/Allerleirauh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire and Lead have been assigned, their destination: Ancient Egypt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belford/gifts).



**Now**

“Oh, Lead, don’t tell me you’re giving up.” Sapphire’s voice rings out through the gardens, light and merry and full of unbridled amusement.

Sitting under a large sail of cloth spanning over their heads, she and Tiye have watched the spectacle taking place before them. It has been an entertaining afternoon out here in the gardens beside the queen’s lake. Lead is standing there in front of them on a sandy patch amidst the lush green surrounding them, sweaty and smiling, puffing his cheeks, and rolling his eyes in a gesture of exasperation while around him the children stand in a circle, laughing and giggling at the giant’s grimaces.

“Milady,” he booms. “My Queen,” he continues, bowing low towards Sapphire, and bowing even lower towards Tiye. “It seems I’m bested. Yet, it’s no great wonder, considering such fine and royal offspring as these.” He lets his eyes sweep over the children, ruffles Thutmose’s hair playfully.

“Then you’re forgiven,” Sapphire answers. “Come, sit beside me and share a drink with us,” she commands.

He drops the rope he’s still holding and slowly walks over to the two women. _Who would have thought that our assignment here ends with a tug-of-war_ , he thinks as he slowly lowers himself into the soft cushions at Sapphire’s side.

 

**One day earlier**

The relief in the queen’s eyes is palpable. “It is a strange tale you’re telling me. But it seems the signs speak for themselves or they will be once we have seen a night come and go without any further disturbances. You have done us a great service.”

Suddenly her mood changes, her face loses its serious expression, turning towards playfulness as she smiles and continues, “This is a good thing, indeed, as I had wanted to invite you into my gardens, to join my household in our leisure. My elder children will join us since they’ve taken a special liking to your protector, Lady Sapphire.”

At those words, Sapphire smiles mischievously. “My Queen, we’re honoured by your gracious invitation. Indeed I know of many pastimes for Lead to share with us and your children.”

Her words make Lead wonder what his fellow element might be up to this time.

 

**Five minutes earlier**

“You destroyed the mirror to trap a malevolent ghost? You expect me to believe that?” the queen asks.

Sapphire nods. “Yes, and it was Lead’s superior strength that allowed him to bend the mirror’s copper in on itself, making certain that there will be no way for that spirit to free itself. It will never again roam through Thebes or your palace.”

“You should have told me of your intentions before.” The queen’s voice is still accusatory, though her face shows far less anger now.

Lead decides it might be a good time for him to throw his own weight into the game. “My Queen,” he says, and though he’s a bit unsure about the appropriateness of the gesture he drops to one knee. “We were simply afraid you might disregard our suspicions as too farfetched to be true. Please accept our apologies. We didn’t mean to fail you.”

He looks up at the queen, then over at Sapphire, sees her look of approval. He so much appreciates working with Sapphire.

 

**Ten minutes earlier**

Together they stand in the queen’s private chambers. Both he and Sapphire have taken the time to adjust their clothes, and hair, and faces. It wouldn’t do to address the highly discontented great royal wife of pharaoh Amenhotep in the state of dishevelment they’d been in only minutes before.

His eyes seek out Sapphire’s. He feels unsure how to proceed, and hopes for her guidance. He had expected them to simply drop out of the scene after finishing their task, but Sapphire seems to think they should stay for a while. It is she who is the operator of the two of them and a very skilled one at that, so he sees no reason to question her decision, especially since her wish to linger will allow him to enjoy her company for just a little while longer.

He has coveted Steel his pleasure of working with Sapphire more than once during the passage of time, especially so as he’s quite sure that Steel doesn’t come close to appreciating his partner the way he should be.

Lead sees Sapphire giving a formal bow to the queen and follows her example. _Yes, she is a clever one, a precious jewel indeed_. He waits for her to speak.

“Queen Tiye, we ask your forgiveness for sending your household into such disorder, yet it’s been neither mischief nor evil intent that made us act in the way we did. On the contrary it was a deeply felt concern for you and your children. We couldn’t allow those ghosts of the past to trouble you any further, and any transgressions we might have committed in our pursuit of them, we hope you will forgive us.”

 

**An hour earlier**

They’ve finally managed to break in. Together they carefully examine the large standing mirror. It is a piece of masterful craftsmanship, its polished copper surface reflecting the dancing lights of the few lamps they’ve found and lit after they’d entered the small storage room. Sapphire stands in front of the mirror, her hands outstretched, her palms hovering a mere hairbreadth over its surface.

Lead stands at her side, carefully staying out of the mirror’s radius of reflection, watching her protectively should the need arise to get her out of the mirror’s reach fast. His caution proves to be unnecessary as she slowly lowers her hands, taking a step back from the mirror, her gaze fixes on Lead.

“Crush it!” she orders, and he obeys immediately, giving her a grim smile as he grips the mirror’s edges and starts to push. He bares his teeth as a small but ferocious whirlwind suddenly picks up around them, tries to tear them away from the disturbance the mirror represents. There’s dust and dirt and other more harmful objects flying around, but he won’t let go.

 

**Two hours earlier**

_Lead, come here, quickly._ Sapphire’s voice is like a caress in his mind, even when she sounds slightly harried now.

_What is it?_ He asks back, hurrying through the low storage halls. They have found their way to a place deep under the royal palace, searching for the source of the disturbance. They’ve split up to cover as much of the treasury as fast as possible, looking for the one place or object that has allowed Time to break in.

_Here’s a sealed door with a large stone blocking the entranceway,_ Sapphire tells him _._

_That sounds like a task for your protector_ , he answers. _I’m on my way._ He feels her silent laughter; it hastens his steps.

 

**One day earlier**

“It was a royal present brought back more than a hundred years ago from the lands of Pwenet. It was given to Pharaoh Hatshepsut as tribute by Pwenet’s king,” the queen replies. “If you’re looking for something out of time that’s hidden, the most likely choice would be Hatshepsut’s mirror.”

“May we see it?” Sapphire asks.

For a moment the queen looks thoughtful, but the decisive shake of her head follows fast.

“No,” she states. “You might have found a way to my trust, but the royal treasury is a place that will never be open to you.” Just like an after-thought, she adds, “The mirror is in a sealed chamber. Even if I allowed you to go down there you would never get near it.”

Sapphire gracefully acquiesces. _That’s where we need to go_ , she tells Lead while her head is still bowed in submission.

 

**The night before**

Together they roam through the halls and corridors of the royal palace. The disturbance created by the break-through of Time seems to be even more pronounced than yesterday. Yet so far they’ve been unable to discover the source.

A sudden sound makes them turn in unison and they find themselves face to face with a large black jackal standing in the middle of the corridor. Suddenly the air feels very cold, almost icy.

_Maybe we should have heeded the queen’s advice not to venture into this particular wing of the palace during the night_ , Lead thinks. Dealing with remnants or other leftovers of Time having successfully broken in has never been one of his strengths.

He hears Sapphire chuckle, knows she has become quite an expert in doing exactly that, a tribute to her long partnership with Steel. He feels a sudden pang in his chest; He shushes it immediately.

 

**The day before that**

“Yes, there are ghosts hunting our beautiful city as well as our palace,” Queen Tiye says, giving them both a surprised look before her expression turns cold and her eyes flinty like small black pebbles in a river’s bed.

“Now tell me how you knew that! You’ve introduced yourself as a Lady from afar and her Lord Protector. You say, you’ve never been to our lands and yet you have knowledge you shouldn’t have unless there is some trickery involved.”

Sapphire smiles and casts a glance over at Lead. Their cover identities sound as colourful and exotic as their chosen attire has turned out to be. Despite the gravity and danger of the situation, Lead is enjoying himself immensely and the queen’s suspicious glare doesn’t unsettle him in the slightest.

He is sure that Sapphire will deal with it. Turning towards her, he lets his eyes roam over Sapphire’s elegant features, looks over at queen Tiye, enjoying the stark contrast of these two equally regal women, one light and one dark, facing each other, gauging each other.

It’s a dance he feels privileged to witness, a dance Sapphire has mastered to perfection, and as he listens he allows himself to get as entranced by her subtle manipulation as the queen will soon be. It might take a while, but the outcome is inevitable.

 

**Two hours earlier**

They stand in a marketplace bustling with life. This is Thebes, the ancient city of light and life and death, or so Sapphire has told him. Flexing the muscles of his human form, he takes it all in, the scorching heat, and blinding light of the midday’s sun, the smells and colours and the noise. He lets his hands glide over the slightly rough clothing Sapphire has chosen for him. He instantly likes this place and its people. There’s something about it that strikes up a resonance in him, something he’s unable to qualify, but it makes him smile and relax.  

Looking at Sapphire, he waits for her to get her bearings, waits for her to pick up the trail of the disturbance that has led them here and now. He sees a large building looming not far ahead of them and wonders what it might be, a temple perhaps or a palace.

 

**In the beginning**

_They assigned the two of us?_ It takes Lead a moment to realize that the incredulity in his voice might get misinterpreted, so he tries to rephrase. _I mean, I’m utterly delighted, but what about Steel?_ he asks.

Sapphire smiles at him, that cool and slightly secretive smile he’s seen on her face so often he’s lost count.

_Oh, Steel is fine, I guess,_ Sapphire answers, and then she waves the subject of her partner away with a slightly impatient gesture. _Come, Lead, trust in the authorities’ wisdom_. She laughs as if she’s made the most exquisite of jokes and changes the subject again. _We need to change._

One small hand gesture is all it takes and they are both transformed. Lead takes in the rich lapis lazuli of her almost transparent gown, watching in slight fascination as she dons an equally blue robe over it. Looking down at himself, he is pleased to see the white shirt and equally white short skirt, both so startlingly complementing and contrasting his dark skin.

_Where are we going, and more importantly when?_ he asks.

_Ancient Egypt, Thebes, 1352,_ she answers. _This will be fun_ , she adds and laughs.

They vanish from their realm.


End file.
